Fruto Prohibido
by inayaon
Summary: <html><head></head>Un ángel caído del cielo, se enamora de un humano, pero al ser prohibido su amor decide morir... Al pasar el tiempo aquel humano decide visitar el lugar donde conoció al ángel, encontrandose con otro del cual se enamora, nace un amor prohibido...</html>
1. Prólogo: El trato

Esta historia nace gracias a **shatyana05** quien posee una gran creatividad, yo le ayude sólo un poco pues gran parte de la historia es de ella (por no decir toda, jeje ¬¬)

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece…

Disclaimer de la canción: Este fic está inspirado en la canción HIMITSU kuro no chikai de vocaloid, en verdad es muy linda (y triste TT^TT)

Sin más: LA HISTORIA...

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

**"El trato"**

Un día Dios vio con tristeza el mundo y comentó su nostalgia ante dos ángeles, Atsuya y Fubuki, ambos hermanos vieron la tristeza que tenía el creador pero sólo Atsuya decidió ayudar y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no me dejas bajar a la tierra para ver cómo se comportan los seres humanos?, ¿por qué tanta desgracia y miseria?

Dios le dijo que podría ir pero que no debía involucrarse con ellos, Fubuki le dijo –no vallas hermano, te podrían lastimar.

Al día siguiente Dios dejo bajar a Atsuya para que observara. Pero le puso tres condiciones: _"1) bajarás en tu cuerpo normal, 2) ningún ser te verá así te será fácil observar lo que pasa en la tierra, 3) tu presencia será nula, no podrás influir ni para ayudar ni para perjudicar" _(sabía que Atsuya era travieso).

El pequeño ángel asintió ante las condiciones, bajo y llegó a un campo. Fue ahí cuando vio a un chico; era alto y de buena figura, tenía cabellos dorados que le llegaban hasta la cintura y poseía unos hermosos ojos carmesí, él ángel nunca había visto a un ser tan bello, ni un arcángel lo igualaba.

De una forma u otra, Atsuya lo seguía a todos lados, disfrutaba estar con él. Se dio cuenta de que ese chico tenía un corazón sincero y era un ser bondadoso.

Mediante ese ser se dio cuenta de que no todos los humanos eran malos, eran pocos pero aún quedaban algunos con belleza interior y una bondad infinita.

Atsuya quería que él lo viera y sentía una enorme necesidad de estar al su lado. Sin darse cuenta el motivo por el que había bajado ya estaba olvidado.

El creador notó que el ángel le había desobedecido y fue entonces que recurrió a la diosa del amor. Ella al ver a Dios se sorprendió, no era común que la fuera a visitar, presintió que algo malo sucedía.

-¿qué sucede?, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-un ángel mío se enamoró

-¿amor?

-sí, no lo sabe pero carga con un pecado mortal

-lo sé, humanos y ángeles no se pueden amar

-¡Imperdonable!, es por eso que lo desterraré del paraíso

-¿qué quieres que haga?, ¿quieres que experimente el amor?

-pero también quiero que se arrepiente de sus actos, debió obedecerme

-¿quieres que sufra entonces?

-quiero que sepa lo que es el dolor pero no quiero que sufra y quiero que al final regrese a mí

-entrégale esto –la diosa le acercó una caja –él recurrirá a esto cuando tenga un terrible dolor y así lo recuperarás.

Dios tomó la caja, desconocía su contenido y luego mando llamar a Atsuya. Al estar frente a frente, el pelirosa no podía verlo a los ojos, estaba apenado por no seguir las órdenes del creador. Dios estaba molesto, le preguntó:

-¿Por qué hay tanta desgracia?, ¿por qué los hombres son así?

Atsuya dio un suspiro y respondió –el hombre es infeliz porque no conoce lo que el amor logra. Eh conocido a un joven que me ha brindado algo que jamás creí sentir, me abrió los ojos, no sé cómo expresarlo, pero algo en mi pecho está brotando…

-¡me desobedeciste!, te involucraste…ángel mío te has enamorado

-¿enamorado?

Dios se puso muy serio, Fubuki escuchó las palabras de su hermano y se dirigió hacia el

-¡tonto!, eso no puede ser amor, es un simple capricho, siempre desobedeces ¡dime que es una broma!

Atsuya bajo su cabeza una vez más, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, Fubuki lo miro extrañado y se alejó – ¡lo perderás todo por culpa de ese mortal!

Dios, al ver que Atsuya no sentía culpa por romper las condiciones, le propuso un trato:

-te daré una semana para bajar como hombre, veras que nada es cómo crees, ¡verás lo que es dolor, tu amor prohibido te ciega!

Atsuya acepto sin dudarlo, eso enfureció al señor.

-¡te digo que solo será una semana!, y no podrás decirle lo que eres

Atsuya derramo más lágrimas pero una sonrisa también se dibujó en su rostro.

Dios se puso muy serio y dijo -cuando el plazo haya vencido subirás al cielo y no podrás volver a bajar a ver a ese humano nunca jamás, pero antes tú abrirás esta caja y decidirás que deseas hacer, ¿me has entendido?

El pequeño ángel asintió y tomó la caja.

-¡ángel desterrado!, como humano bajarás…

Todo se tornó oscuro y luego estaba tirado en un callejón. Sintió un enorme temor invadiendo su ser y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin control.

De pronto vio una mano extendida frente a él, levantó su vista y se encontró con ese humano.

-¿estás perdido?- le preguntó

Atsuya asintió

-¿te puedo ayudar a buscar?

Lo miró con duda pero aun así, su mano se movió sola y tomo la del joven…

-soy Afuro Terumi, pero mis amigos me dicen Aphrodi…

Pasaron algunos días, el lo hospedo en su casa. Siempre hablaban hasta tarde, reían por cualquier tontería y él le hablaba de sus sueños. El ángel se sentía tan feliz con el simple hecho de estar a su lado, pero… quería algo más, ¿que sería?

El joven salía por las mañanas y regresaba hasta las noches. El último día del plazo Atsuya le siguió, iba escondido pues al ser un ángel podía hacerse invisible ante los ojos de los humanos. Llegaron a una casa enorme y al entrar pidió con todas sus fuerzas no ser invisible en esos momentos pues vio como Aphrodi era besado con delicadeza por un chico de cabello castaño oscuro con ojos azules (¿a que no adivinan quién? XD), sintió como algo en su interior se rompía, ¿acaso esto era el amor? Aquello que veía justo enfrente de sus ojos ¿era amor? El ángel sabía que lo amaba, pero ¿aquel chico era al que él amaba? ¿Podía él tener una oportunidad?, no, no podía porque él ya tenía a su amor y el ángel ahora tenía el corazón roto…

Salió a buscar la caja, pues ya era hora de regresar al cielo, pero no quería, deseaba otra oportunidad, pero no como un ángel, sino como un humano para que su amor pudiera ser correspondido…

Entró a la habitación en donde Aphrodi lo había hospedado y tomó la caja que Dios, días atrás le había dado. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver lo que se encontraba adentro, al ver un arma… ¿a eso se refería Dios con decidir?

Se dirigió con prisa hasta el callejón por donde llegó, puso la pistola a la altura de su corazón, el cual le dolía, no quería sentir más aquella opresión, le hacía sufrir, sólo por no ser iguales, porque entre un humano y un ángel, no puede haber amor… que palabra más dolorosa, esa palabra le obligó a tomar aquella decisión, pero, si regresaba al cielo, viviría infeliz el resto de la eternidad por su amor no correspondió, ¿sería acaso mejor morir?, ¿de esa manera el dolor desaparecería? o ¿acaso este era un castigo por querer experimentar algo que los ángeles no pueden probar?

Tal vez aquellas respuestas llevaban a un sí, pero no importaba lo que los Dios le digiera, el regresaría de todas formas a buscar a su amado, aunque no fuera correspondido…

-Yo… deseo una oportunidad para estar con mi amado… Aphrodi…- susurro al viento mientras disparaba y sentía como todo se volvía negro. Cayó al suelo todavía consiente, escuchó los pasos de alguien acercarse, luego sintió algunas gotas recorres sus mejillas, abrió sus ojos con dificultad y se encontró a su amor no correspondido llorando arrodillado al lado suyo y después sintió como era enrollado en un abrazo.

-…no llores, volveré- le dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la cara de Aphrodi -…lo juro…-susurró con sus últimas fuerzas mientras sonrío, dejó caer su mano y cerró sus ojos, pues él había muerto.

-…te amo…-fueron las palabras de aquel humano que había causado la muerte a un ángel…

* * *

><p>Bien, ¿les gustó?, es un proyecto en conjunto y a ambas nos gustó como quedó ñ_ñ<p>

Es la primera vez que escribo yaoi (es emocionante) y estoy feliz por esto y por poder apoyar a shatyana05 en el desarrollo de este hermoso fic.

Ahora, mmm…¿review?...¿algo?...¿nada? (jejeje...la última opción no es viable ¬¬)

P.D. Este fic, no tiene nada que ver con Yukiko-kun, enserio Yukiko, no planeamos robar tu idea pero es que nos gustó mucho el video ^^

**¡Cierto!...Continuará…**


	2. C1: El reemplazo

Hola, antes que nada una disculpa a shatyana05 por no haber subido la conti antes pero los examenes son estresantes y me dejan sin suficiente tiempo libre T^T...¡odio la escuela! jajaja ^^

En fin, eh aquí el capítulo uno...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

**"El reemplazo"**

Paso el tiempo tras la muerte de Atsuya, Fubuki se lamentaba en el cielo, sentía un sentimiento extraño, no era furia, no era odio, era una combinación extraña, era algo llamado venganza…

El pecado de su hermano fue querer a un mortal. Dios no podía permitir ese tipo de sentimientos entre sus ángeles, a él le provocaba dolor.

-¿quieres bajar?, observar no te ayuda, lo mejor será sentir –le pregunto a Fubuki

El pequeño peliplata acepto –está bien, quiero ir

Fubuki bajó, escondía sus alas en esa apariencia humana y esos ojos con ternura que cautivaban. Aphrodi volvió a él lugar donde encontró a Atsuya, desde que lo perdió, iba a ese sitio y le dejaba flores, era su amor prohibido, era al único que realmente había amado. Ese día se encontró con una tierna mirada, conoció a un extraño chico. Creyó que era Atsuya y corrió para abrazarlo, las flores cayeron al suelo al igual que las lágrimas que resbalaban desde esos ojos de fuego.

Fubuki correspondió al abrazo, era una cálida sensación pero temía perderlo todo como le sucedió a su hermano, no quería involucrarse. En ese momento supo que no se comparaba en nada el sentir aquel contacto que el observar con ira a ese muchacho, estaba sintiendo algo raro, aunque no lo sabía, ya se había enamorado.

Cuando estaba con él se sentía muy feliz pero era confuso porque también sabía que creía que era su hermano, él no le dijo nada, decidió dejar que creyera que era Atsuya.

Una tarde ambos estaban sentados, veían el sol ocultarse, Fubuki sintió como su corazón palpitaba más fuerte cuando unos labios tocaron los suyos.

-Te amo, solo te amo a ti –dijo Aphrodi mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Fubuki

Él lo rodeo con sus brazos y beso tiernamente su cabeza…

**(…)**

En el cielo Atsuya derramaba lágrimas, Dios lo observaba. Hace un momento le había propuesto otro trato:

-te dejare bajar, si ese humano te declara su amor, te dejare vivir con él por siempre, como si fueras humano, pero si le da su amor a otro, tu pequeño ángel, desaparecerás…

Atsuya no dudo un segundo, sabía que el humano lo amaba, se lo había dicho, acepto con gusto.

Dios mostro una actitud extraña, le mostro la tierra y ambos vieron aquella escena, Aphrodi besando a Fubuki diciéndole que lo amaba.

-¿ves al que querías?, ellos no tienen sentimientos, humanos y ángeles nunca juntos estarán. Ya no te amará, él le declaro su amor a tu hermano, como dijimos antes, tu tendrás que desaparecer.

Atsuya asintió con la cabeza, y una última lágrima resbaló por su rostro.

Fubuki subió al cielo esa noche, no quería verlo más, no traicionaría a su hermano, menos con ese mortal, en la puerta del cielo encontró a su hermano, estaba serio, Fubuki sonrió, no había muerto. Corrió y lo abrazo pero el otro no correspondió ese afecto.

-te ama a ti y no a mí, voy a desaparecer –susurró Atsuya en el oído de su hermano

-¿cómo has dicho?, yo no lo amo a él, tu eres el que debe esta allá, vine para no regresar jamás

-¡tonto!, no hagas eso, debes volver con él, no quiero desaparecer pero no lo dejes, te ama y sin ti no será feliz

Fubuki al ver la tristeza en los ojos del otro, sintió arrepentimiento por el odio que sentía antes hacia Aphrodi, se conmovió y le dijo:

-ya no puedo hacer nada, ¿verdad?

Atsuya negó con su cabeza -no es tu culpa hermano, no me ha querido, no me ama como yo lo ame, tú lo conquistaste por favor cuida de él porque vale mucho para mí, sé que algunos mueren por amor y yo me siento feliz con mi muerte, pus ahora, ahora sé lo que es amar

Fubuki comenzó a llorar, Él ya no existe, ya no es nada, ni una partícula de luz adorna ya su cara, se desvaneció. Fubuki no sabía en qué pensar el dolor lo invadía por dentro como si fuera una enfermedad, sentía como su alma se rompía, era su culpa. Por el su hermano estaba muerto, no debió bajar.

No podía fallarle a Atsuya, renunció a sus alas y antes de que Dios se negara bajó a la tierra para así cumplir el deseo de su hermano.

Al llegar con Aphrodi este lo abrazó.

-¿dónde estabas?, por favor no me vuelvas a dejar, si no estoy contigo no puedo vivir

Esas palabras hicieron que Fubuki volviera a cautivarse con el humano. Pero por culpa de ese mortal perdió lo más importante del mundo, a su hermano.

Aphrodi recordó la primera vez que lo vio, sus ojos llenos de temor, sus dedos tocándolo, su suave piel y el primer beso que le dio, sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero también sabía que ahora ese ángel estaría con él…

* * *

><p>Sésabemos que es cortito pero no había mucha inspiración , ¿verdad Shirly? jajaja XD!

Pero esperamos que les guste un poquitín o muchisímo (yo y mi exageración ¬¬)

Y por último...¿nos dejan un review?, espero que si n_n


	3. C2: Dificultades

Disculpenme, en verda siento mucho no haber publicado el capítulo pero...¡no había inspiración TT_TT! de hecho apenas ayer en la noche termine este capítulo y perdone si esta medio extraño pero es porque ya estaba medio dormida (jeje XD)

Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a **valkiria1**, de no ser por tu review no se me hubiera ocurrido revivir al pequeño hermano ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, a level-5 sí pero talvez algún día se apieden de nosotros, si no es que antes gotzilla ataca la corporación ¬¬

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

"**Dificultades"**

El tiempo había pasado, ambos compartían sus vidas sin embargo Afuro sentía que faltaba calidez, aquel chico no era como la primera vez que se conocieron.

No sabía que era pero su ángel no era el mismo debía confrontarle pero no sabía cómo, hasta que un día por la mañana se decidió.

Fubuki estaba durmiendo cuando el rubio se acercó y comenzó a acariciar su cabellera, el suave contacto despertó al peliplata

-¿Qué sucede? –el chico se incorporó levemente

-te observo –contesto el otro mientras empujaba su cabeza para que la apoyara en la almohada

-¿me observas? –el otro le sonrió mientras asentía ligeramente

-sabes, a veces no eres el mismo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-a que a veces me evades, me ignoras, me rechazas, no sabes cuánto me duele tu despreció

El pobre ángel no supo que decir, en cierta forma el chico tenía razón pero, él no era Atsuya, él no sentía nada por ese mortal.

-sé que en el fondo me quieres pero hay ocasiones en que creo que no eres el mismo chico del que me enamoré

Fueron las gotas que derramaron el vaso, Fubuki se levantó violentamente y le dio una bofetada a Afuro provocando que este cayera en el suelo.

-¡no entiendes nada!, ¿acaso no te das cuenta?, ¡yo no soy quien tú crees! –unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, aun sentía dolor al recordar a su hermano, era una herida reciente la cual aún tardaría en reponerse pero al parecer la vida se empañaba en evitar dejar que sanara.

Se puso un abrigo y salió de la casa dejando a un confundido y herido Aphrodi que sobaba el lugar del golpe el cual comenzaba a doler, no solo en su piel, sino también en su corazón.

Corrió sin pensar a donde ir solo quería alejarse de ese chico que había destruido a su hermano, de pronto choco con alguien.

-disculpa, no te vi –dijo Fubuki mientras agachaba su cabeza

-no te preocupes, de hecho me preocupas más tu que el golpe que me diste –dijo una voz masculina que le era familiar.

Fubuki volteó hacia el chico con el que había chocado. Se sonrojo al ver que era muy apuesto. Se le hizo familiar… ¿acaso era?

-Goenji…

-disculpa, ¿dijiste algo? –pregunto el chico

-no, no…nada –le sonrió, giro para retirarse de ese sitio

-veo que no eres feliz –dijo el chico, mientras tomaba la mano de Fubuki, éste se sonrojo

-¿qué?

-aquí dice que no eres feliz, tú estás enamorado de otra persona, no de con quien estas. Le amas por compromiso, pero tú deseas estar con la otra persona

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-sólo lo sé, es más, también sé que al que no amas te busca pero no puede encontrarte y un grave peligro le asecha

Fubuki abrió los ojos y corrió rumbo a su casa, tenía muy claro que no podía romper su promesa, él tenía que proteger a Terumi.

Mientras seguía corriendo, volteo levemente sorprendiéndose al ver que el chico había desaparecido.

-/-

Afuro caminaba con prisa. Volteaba hacia todos lados pero no encontraba a Fubuki.

Se detuvo frente a un callejón y suspiró, sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta y como las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Unas manos lo jalaron y cayó al suelo, se incorporó y vio a dos tipos, uno sostenía una navaja en su mano derecha

-mira lo que atrapamos, es un pequeño ratoncito

-pues a mí no me parece un ratoncito, es demasiado linda, ¿no crees?

Ambos miraban al chico de una forma extraña. Afuro comenzó a temblar levemente

-no tiembles preciosa

-n-no me hagan daño

-no, sólo queremos que nos des tu dinero

-no traigo dinero, solo salí en busca de alguien

Los dos comenzaron a reír, el que traía la navaja se acercó al chico y lo amenazó con ella

-sí no traes dinero, entonces nos darás otra cosa –luego comenzó a besar su cuello

Afuro quiso gritar pero no tenía voz, estaba demasiado asustado. Cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor cuando de pronto el tipo cayó al suelo inconsciente al igual que el otro.

El rubio volteo a ver a su salvador y corrió a abrazarlo, era Fubuki.

-¿e-estas b-bien? –le pregunto con la respiración agitada mientras también lo abrazaba

-sí, creí que ibas a dejarme

-nunca haré eso, sabes que siempre te protegeré

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron de regreso a casa. No se percataron de un chico que los observaba desde el fondo del callejón.

-¡son unos idiotas!, ¿es que no saben hacer nada?

-lo sentimos amo Shuuya –se atrevió a decir uno de los hombres que habían quedado inconsciente. Poco a poco tomo la apariencia de un yokai de color verde

-es que no esperábamos que el ángel llegara ten rápido –respondió el otro hombre, que al igual que él primero se convertía en un yokai, este era de color rojo

-creo que me encargaré de este asunto yo solo, ustedes no me sirven de nada

El joven sacó un revólver y de un solo disparo ambas criaturas murieron.

-no pienso perderlo, ese ángel me pertenece –el joven sonrió y desapareció envuelto en llamas oscuras

-/-

La diosa del amor, era una mujer justa. Después de entregar la caja a dios, quiso evitar lo inevitable y no lo consiguió. Atsuya no desapareció del todo, la diosa recogió su alma que aún no estaba impura y pudo traerlo de regreso, ahora era totalmente humano. Se acercó a la diosa y le preguntó -¿por qué me ayudaste?, lo que hice no tiene perdón y luego mi hermano… ¡me traicionó!

La diosa le sonrió y luego se dirigió hacia él-¿sabes que el señor oscuro les tendió una trampa?

-no, no lo sabía

-dios no sería capaz de acabar con un ángel. Lo supe cuando recibió la caja

-¿entonces, por eso me salve?

-sí, fue una muerte irreal. Lo supe en el momento en que pude salvar tu alma y vi que no era impura

-¡mi hermano y Afuro están en peligro!, tienes que ayudarme

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso pequeño ángel

-¡tú tienes la culpa de todo esto!, responde por tus actos

La diosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el ángel tenía razón y suspirando con tristeza asintió

-te ayudaré, pero hay que darnos prisa

Ambos tomaron un báculo y desaparecieron, la diosa sabía lo que iba a pasar y comprendió que era el momento de desobedecer a Dios.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por ahora, espero (en verdad ¬¬) no tardar en subir el próximo capítulo ¡voy a esforzarme!<p>

Y ¿dejarían un review?...espero que sí ^^

**Gracias por leer**


	4. C3: Verdades

Bien, esmpezaré por una disculpa: ¡perdonenme!, pero no sé donde había dejado a mi querída inspiración ¬¬ luego, la escuela, es mi semestre más pesado y casi no tengo tiempo libre TT^TT pero finalmente llegó la anhelada inspiración ayer por la noche y con ella llegó el capítulo cuatro, el último, y el que espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5, ¿por qué? debe ser culpa del destino ¬¬<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

**"Verdades"**

(Flashback)

"Aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, recuerdo que era un amor prohibido, en las profundidades de la tierra existías tú, un ser oscuro que se enamoró de mí. Ese día me acorralaste, luego tus labios tocaron los míos…"

-¿quién eres?

-…

El peliplata sonrío dulcemente y caminó hacia el chico -¿vienes de abajo?

El rubio lo miró con sorpresa, luego asintió -¿vas a entregarme?

-no tengo porque, ¿puedes decirme que es lo que haces aquí?

-pues…debía cumplir mi propósito como demonio y tenía que provocar algún problema - dijo el diablillo mientras se sentaba en una escalinata

-¿y lo cumpliste?

-no, llegaste tú y ya no pude hacer nada –el ángel se sentó junto a él -¿n-no me tienes miedo?

-¿debería temerte?, aunque seas de abajo no creo que seas malo, si lo fueras ya me abrías lastimado

El diablillo sonrío de lado y giró hacia el ángel. Lo observó cuidadosamente y al mirarlo, se hundió en sus ojos, aquella mirada conquistó su corazón, si es que tenía.

El ángel también quedó prendado de él, era fascinante estar con alguien del reino opuesto, lo hacía ser prohibido, y eso le gustaba. No era malo, su rostro reflejaba una ternura infinita pero que no dejaba salir ampliamente.

Desde ese día, ambos se convirtieron en uno, se frecuentaban y poco a poco fueron llegando al punto en que necesitaban estar juntos.

-hoy nos iremos a la tierra, no nos reconocerán –le dijo Goenji mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

-no puedo, mi hermano, mi hermano se ha ido. Todo por culpa de un humano, ¡fue un tonto, un grandísimo tonto!

-lo lamento mucho, pero con todo el respeto que merece tu hermano, ¿eso en que nos afecta?

Fubuki se separó del diablillo -le prometí cuidar a ese humano –dijo el ángel mientras se alejaba del diablillo

-no, ¡no me puedes hacer eso!

-lo lamento, créeme que me duele dejarte pero se lo prometí a mi hermano

Goenji lo miró mientras se alejaba. La ira de su impuro corazón lo invadió y bajó al infierno en donde juró que su ángel no sería de ningún humano, porque le pertenecía a él.

(Fin de Flashback)

-¿me amas? –dijo mientras besaba en la mejilla al peliplata que estaba junto a él

-¿disculpa? –le respondió mientras salía de sus pensamientos

El rubio le sonrío -¿qué si me amas?

-yo…yo… yo te quiero, Terumi-kun

-entonces no me amas, ya lo presentía –dijo mientras su voz se rompía levemente

-entiende, yo no soy el que debe estar contigo

-si no eres tú, ¿quién es el que debe amarme entonces?

Fubuki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, suspiró y sonrío –creo que llegó el momento de contártelo todo…

-/-

Ambos se encontraban en aquella casa vacía, no había indicios de que alguien la habitara. Lucia abandonada.

Atsuya comenzó a llorar mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño derecho, era el sufrimiento lo que invadía todo su ser, la diosa le observaba con pena, hasta que ya no pudo más y le dijo -¿qué quieres que haga?, no pensé que ellos ya no vivieran aquí

-yo tampoco lo sabía, ¡y quiero que pagues por lo que nos hiciste a Terumi, a mi hermano y a mí!

-¡hey! Esa no es la forma de hablarle a una diosa, que irrespetuoso eres Atsuya

-diosa o lo que quiera que seas, ¡tú eres la culpable!

-fuimos engañados por el demonio, ¿acaso no lo puedes entender?

-lo sé pero… ¡para mí tú tienes la culpa!, si no le hubieras dado la caja nada de esto habría pasado

Esas palabras, esas palabras que estaban tan llenas de razón hicieron que ella se sintiera miserable y llena de culpa, toda la culpa acababa de recaer en su ser. Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo que ceder ante la petición de un humano.

-está bien, trataré de arreglar todo esto

-¿de verdad?

-sí, y como recompensa he de dejarte en la tierra como humano. Velaré por tu amor con Terumi y haré que Fubuki consiga un amor verdadero, ¿te parece?

-¡muchas gracias!, pero ¿cuándo haremos eso?

-prepárate, ahora mismo iremos a reparar este lío. Busquemos a Terumi y a Shirou

-¡sí!, vamos a buscarlos –dijo Atsuya mientras sonreía

-Estaré en problemas con Dios pero creo que lo tengo bien merecido- pensó ella, luego ambos desaparecieron.

-/-

En las profundidades del averno, aquel chico se encontraba terminando de formular su siniestro plan. Tenía una puntería magnifica, había tomado aquel revólver de plata y nada iba a lograr hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Una sombra apareció a sus espaldas, el volteo y le ofreció una reverencia.

-¿Qué haces con mi revólver? –le preguntó con una voz cavernosa

-mi deber es exterminar a ese mortal que trajo el deseo a ese ángel

-no es tu deber, es porque tu amas a ese ser

-yo no tengo sentimientos

-no trates de engañarme, sé muy bien que lo frecuentabas desde hace mucho. Aquel día llegaste enfurecido contra esa persona. Por culpa de un miserable ángel, me decepcionas

-¡no es un miserable ángel!, es el ser más maravilloso que he conocido. Me ama y yo…

-¿también lo amas?, ¡reconócelo, lo amas!

-¡sí!, lo admito, ¡amo a Shirou Fubuki con toda mi alma!, por yo mismo me encargaré de eliminar a ese detestable humano

-¿qué haré contigo? … ¡ya lo sé! te destierro de este mundo. Todo tu poder se desvanecerá cuando hayas apretado el gatillo así que no falles –aquella sombra se desvaneció, Goenji abrió su mano y encontró una bala de color rojizo. Sonrió con malicia y se marchó de allí.

-/-

-¿qué has dicho?, ¿tú eres un ángel? –preguntó el pelilargo con una mirada confundida

-bueno, lo era –le respondió el otro con la mirada hacia el suelo

-y, ¿tu hermano es el chico del que me enamoré?

-sí, antes de que muriera me encargo que cuidara de ti, pero, yo no te amo

-¡mientes!, eso no es cierto –grito el rubio con coraje –si no me amas, sólo dilo ¡no es necesario que me engañes con semejante disparate!

-¡te estoy diciendo la verdad!, pero si no me crees, a pesar de que no te quiera como tú a mí, creo que deberé aprender a hacerlo

-…

-Terumi, ¿aceptarías compartir tu vida conmigo? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a él

-y-yo, ¡claro que sí! –le respondió, lanzándose a sus brazos

-lo lamento Goenji, pero esto es por Atsuya –pensó Fubuki mientras besaba la mano de Afuro

Goenji lo escuchó todo con incredulidad, ¿acaso Shirou ya se había olvidado de él?, estaba aún más furioso, no pensaba en nada más que acabar con la vida del ángel, sí, con la vida de Shirou. Sólo él tenía la maldita culpa de todo lo que le estaba pasando, de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, de lo confundido que se encontraba.

De pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ambos chicos salieron, Terumi tomaba del brazo al otro. Goenji los siguió con una sonrisa macabra, apretando el arma, atizando su odio por cada paso que daba.

Ambos chicos llegaron a un pequeño claro en ese bosque, se sentaron sobre las hermosas flores moradas que estaban meciéndose por la suave brisa de otoño.

-me encantaría tener una rosa –le dijo Terumi mientras miraba hacia el horizonte

-¿una rosa? –añadió Fubuki con algo de curiosidad

-sí, una rosa roja

-iré a buscarte una, la cortare para ti. Con ella te demostrare mi amor, el amor que nacerá desde este día –le dijo mientras se levantaba

-está bien, pero no tardes, no me dejes –Afuro le sonrió, mientras Shirou se alejaba rápidamente

-¡ya los vi!, están en el prado. Hay alguien más, un ser oscuro que busca venganza –comentó la diosa

-¡vamos, de prisa! –le dijo Atsuya

Ambos corrieron hacia aquel sitio, mientras Goenji se acercaba lentamente a Terumi, su vulnerable presa, ¿qué más daba si era él o Shirou al que mataba?, sentiría el mismo placer y ambos sufrirían igual.

La diosa apretó su pecho –ve y trae a Shirou, yo salvaré a Terumi –le dijo mientras seguía corriendo

-¿qué? –comentó Atsuya con algo de sorpresa

-¡haz lo que te dije!, ¡ahora! –ordeno ella mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Atsuya no supo que responder, ella se veía tan desdichada. Solo asintió y corrió en dirección al bosque, para encontrar a su hermano.

Goenji sonrió, tomo el arma con su mano derecha y afino su puntería, Terumi miraba su mano, recordando el beso que Shirou había depositado en ella, no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente, Goenji se enfureció aún más y sin pensarlo dos veces jalo aquel gatillo, produciendo un sonido ensordecedor, Terumi giró su rostro, pudo ver la silueta de un chico y luego un resplandor se presentó justo frente a él.

Shirou escuchó el disparo –Terumi…¡Terumi! –corrió hacia donde había dejado al chico, justo en ese momento estaba deseando tener sus alas y poder llegar más rápido

-¿escuchaste eso?, corre Shirou, dame tu mano –habló Atsuya justo en frente del peliplata

-¿Atsuya?, pero si tu

-¡vamos Shirou, dame tu mano!

El aceptó y así fue como ambos comenzaron a correr, lo único que pesaban en ese momento era en el rubio, pedían por todo lo que más querían que nada le hubiera pasado.

-/-

Goenji estaba asombrado, ¿qué había sido ese resplandor?

Una niebla cubrió todo el espacio, él se acercó hacia donde había estado el chico, poco a poco todo se esclareció, vio una silueta en el suelo. Pero luego retrocedió, dejando caer el arma. En lugar del rubio una mujer yacía en su lugar, se sostenía el estómago y una gran mancha carmesí rodeaba su cuerpo, ella miraba a Terumi con una sonrisa y el la miraba con asombro y agradecimiento.

Atsuya y Shirou llegaron y contemplaron la escena con algo de asombro.

-¿G-Goenji? –dijo Shirou con voz apenas eludible

-¡Terumi! –gritó Atsuya con todas sus fuerzas, el mencionado se giró y comenzó a llorar

Goenji se giró, lentamente se acercó al chico y luego se desplomó frente a él

-lo lamento, no quería hacer esto

-¿tu disparaste?

Goenji sólo asintió

-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Ayudó a mi hermano, me lo ha contado todo y tú fuiste capaz de esto

-¡no lo sabía!, sabes lo que soy pero ahora que he perdido el poder que tenía, tengo un sentimiento de culpa aquí, en mi pecho

Shirou quería golpearlo, hacerle algo para que pagara por lo que acababa de hacer pero no pudo, lo amaba y por alguna extraña razón, él sabía lo que era sentir eso. Se acercó a él y lo besó, el otro correspondió.

La mirada de Terumi se posó en ambos chicos, ¿entonces en verdad Shirou no lo amaba?

-Terumi, yo soy Atsuya y soy él que perdió todo por ti, te amo Terumi

-¿qué?, ¿entonces lo que dijo Shirou, era verdad?

-no sé qué te dijo, pero sí, yo soy del que te enamoraste aquella vez –Atsuya inclinó su cabeza y besó los labios de Terumi, impuso todos sus sentimientos en ese momento y el otro los recibió, se dio cuenta de que él era, ¡era su ángel!

*****UN FINAL FELIZ*****

Los chicos se acercaron a la diosa, la miraron, su cuerpo yacía sin vida sobre las florecillas teñidas de rojo.

-gracias –murmuró Terumi con una sonrisa

De pronto una luz rodeó a la diosa, los cuatro chicos la miraron y luego, ella abrió sus ojos y les sonrió

-¿p-pero cómo? –se atrevió a preguntar Atsuya

-¿es que acaso no saben que un dios es inmortal? –dijo mientras se sacudía el vestido – ignorantes –pensó

Goenji bajó la mirada con arrepentimiento, ella se acercó a él

-eres un demonio, ¿verdad?, bueno, eras –le dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro

-sí

-no te preocupes, es una tendencia de los seres oscuros a procurar por sus obsesiones. El señor de las tinieblas hizo todo esto, pero ya todo estará bien –sonrió, luego caminó hacia Terumi y también colocó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros

-¿quieres a Atsuya?, él se sacrificó por ti, luego para que estuvieras bien le dijo a su hermano que te cuidara, por eso te pregunto, ¿lo quieres?

-sí, ahora que estoy de nuevo con él, sé que quiero estar con Atsuya

-entonces yo velaré por ustedes, gracias por corresponder a los sentimientos de Atsuya –la diosa le sonrió

-Shirou, has amado a Goenji a pesar de que eran opuestos, lo perdonaste pese a sus actos y veo en tus ojos que deseas estar con él siempre, pero aun así quiero saberlo, ¿lo amas?

-claro que lo amo, porque él es parte de mí –respondió el chico mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas

-bien, entonces también velaré por ustedes y tú Goenji, por favor cuida de este chico

-perdóneme, no era mi intención y claro que cuidaré de Shirou

-yo ya te he perdonado –la diosa sonrió y luego sacó su báculo

-¿ya te vas? –preguntó Atsuya

-sí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer además yo pertenezco a otro mundo. Por favor, cuídense y no vuelvan a cometer ninguna tontería

-claro, muchas gracias –dijo Shirou mientras sonreía

La diosa se despidió con su mano, mientras que daba un golpe en el suelo con el báculo y luego desaparecía.

-entonces, ¿podremos vivir aquí? –pregunto Atsuya

-yo creo que sí, además sé que estaremos bien

-eso es verdad, ¿quieren tomar té?, vamos a mi casa –ofreció Terumi mientras tomaba a Atsuya de la mano

-genial, me muero de hambre –dijo Atsuya

-¿qué es té? –preguntó Goenji

-es una bebida, ¿es qué nunca tomaste té? –preguntó el peliplata

-era un demonio, no necesitaba comer ni beber nada

-eso no lo sabía –dijo Shirou y luego lo beso

Los cuatro chicos se marcharon de aquel sitio, sabían que desde ese día todo iba a marchar bien. Habían superado un montón de pruebas. Todos agradecían al amor y al destino, por haber puesto en su camino a personas especiales con las que estarían por siempre.

-/-

-con qué el demonio –dijo Dios

-sí, el planeo todo esto, luego se valió de un diablillo para asesinar a Shirou –respondió la diosa con seriedad –pero ya arreglé todo, tus dos ángeles estarán bien ahora que les eh dado amor

-sabes que eso no se hace, debiste habérmelo dicho antes

-lo sé, lo lamento mucho pero creo que también es tiempo de que tome mi propio camino –dijo la diosa –hasta luego, prometo velar por el bienestar de esos cuatro –se despidió y desapareció

-espero que mis ángeles sean felices, se lo merecen –dijo Dios mientras miraba hacia abajo, hacia la tierra, hacia esos chicos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

-Perdonenme si me apresuré a terminarlo pero ¡me emocioné escribiendo! (y hace mucho que no pasaba esto XDD) y cuando me di cuenta, ya había puesto "FIN"

-Si estan descepcionadas con el final, disculpen, pero a mi me gustó

-No fui capaz de cometer un crimen, no soy dramática por eso me costó poner un final "feliz"

-Perdona si te he fallado Shirly, lamento mucho la espera. Espero que no haya defraudado la maravillosa idea que planteaste con este final "apresurado". Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de trabajar contigo en este lindo fic.

-Y finalmente, gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia: Tsuki-chan 93, Momo Neko 16, saiii, Mar 2310, Pau-Chan Espitia, Mariuki-chan, Claire Beacons, Valkiria1, Minami sugoi, INAZUMAXD, **(la co-escritora) Shaty Ana **y también a todos los que leyeron sin dejar review

Muchas gracias por leer, talvez publique algun otro proyecto...algún día ^^

Se despide Paola Lizeth (sí, ese es mi nombre)

P.D. Espero un review, por favor ¡ONEGAI!


End file.
